They call me James Potter
by EternalCorruption
Summary: I can’t help but stifle a laugh at the thoughts that run through my mind when I think of the past. About what happened… about what we’ve done, and what we’ve accomplished, and what we’ve become.
1. Beginnings

**A/N:** _I've received quite a bit of inspiration for a MWPP fiction after reading "My name is Remus Lupin." I have also read "My name is Sirius Black," but… That's different. I'm sorry for not updating my other stories, +Gutterflower+ and Snuffles' Stay, but I'm having writer's block when it comes to those two. I'll be posting rather soon, mind._   
  
  
**Disclaimer:** I will only say this once because everybody knows this already. Everything here belongs to their respectful owners. The characters Castor Ashton Black, Jaimie Black, Segin Black, Romulus Lupin (as he is portrayed), Silvia Lupin, Faustulus Lupin, Duke Potter, Alexandria Potter, and Jeeves (No, _not_ the search engine) belong to… myself.   
  
  


**They call me James Potter**

  
  
  
They call me James Potter; sometimes even Prongs. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I am currently Head Boy, residing in Gryffindor House with my mates. I have a wonderful girlfriend, and my life is perfect. I couldn't ask for anything more.   
  
  
My nickname comes with good meaning; it's from the form of my Animagus-self. Prongs… I can't help but stifle a laugh at the thoughts that run through my mind when I think of the past. About what happened… about what we've done, and what we've accomplished, and what we've become. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, my mates, have led me into a world that I could've never, ever accomplished before. They're like part of my family… My large, very noisy family.   
  
  
I remember everything as vivid as yesterday; the taste, the smell, the feel… All of my past comes into my mind with a simple change of the wind or presence of a certain scent. That's why I'm writing this, I figure. My memories are so eventful that I want to preserve them, to keep them forever… This can be something that I'll show my children and future wife when I'm older. It's something that I can cherish forever.   
  
  
This is also something that I can look back on, when the time comes, and remember all of the happy times that I've held with my friends and family. Life is getting dark… and things are beginning to change… and I don't know how much longer things will stay the way they are.   
  
  
Where should I begin? Perhaps with a little information about myself? Alright; later generations of my family might read this, and might want to know a little more about me.   
  
  
My full name is James Kadin Potter, and, as I've stated before, my nickname is Prongs. My hair is a dark brown; almost black, but not quite, and my eyes are dark blue; clouded and murky. My favourite colour is white - it symbolizes purity, and that is what the world needs these days. Purity.   
  
  
Transfiguration is my favourite class at Hogwarts, and my best mates are, again, as I've stated before, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. We share a bond that knows no depths. We've done so many things together, and we will continue to, until the end of our days. My Mum's name is Alexandria, and my Father's name is Duke; he's the current Minister of Magic, on the road to fame and glory. I love my parents more than anything… unless, of course, that anything is Lily Evans.   
  
  
Lily Evans is the love of my life, and I don't just mean 'puppy love' either. I'm not sure that she knows how much I love her; I don't think it's apparent from the lack of "I love you's" that I give her… but words alone cannot express everything I feel. I'm thinking… yes, thinking, of asking her about the depth of _her_ feelings… just to make sure that I don't make a horrible mistake by asking her to marry me.   
  
  
I'm an Animagi. My form is a stag; thus, Prongs, due to my antlers. Who would have thought? James Potter, a stag! I laugh at it myself. You should have been there when I first transformed… it was a riot. That's all right, though… Peter is a rat. Sirius is a dog.   
  
  
The reason that we are Animagi is because of Remus; Remus Lupin. We found out that Remus is a werewolf by bombarding him with numerous questions… "Why do you always leave like that? Where do you go? Why are you in the Hospital Wing afterward for so long?" We figured out the truth of him, late in our First Year.   
  
  
And in our Fifth year, we did the unimaginable.   
  
  
Ahh… so many memories, and so little time to write my 'story.' My hand is cramping from the hold on my quill, and my eyes are blurring from the time I've spent awake. Too much homework does that to you.   
  
  
The Marauder's are asleep; I might as well get a little 'shut-eye' myself.   
  
  
Tomorrow will be the big day. I'll ask Lily the questions that I have in mind… I'm so nervous. To those of you who read this in the future; I love you, and I hope that you'll never have to feel this pain of annoying nerves _ever_ within your life.   
  
  
G'night.   
  
  
  
-_James_


	2. Diagon Alley

  
  
  


**They call me James Potter**

  
  
  
I received my letter on July 2nd, 1972. I was 11 - my birthday had been on March 23rd. I opened it without hesitation, gaping at the frilled lettering in bright green ink across the parchment that curled beneath my fingers. My Father walked into the den, smiling down at me and looking at the paper between my shaking hands.   
  
  
"Got your letter, have you?" he asked, reading the letter over my shoulder.   
  
  
I nodded my head and handed him the list of school supplies that I would need. He chuckled, looking the list over many times. "You've got a while until September First, James. You don't have to gather your supplies just yet… unless, of course, you _want_ to?"   
  
  
Again, my father laughed. "We'll go to Diagon Alley this afternoon. I've a holiday today! It's about time I've gotten leave to spend with my son." He handed me the list, turned on his heel, and walked from the den. My Mum was in the kitchen, making lunch. He mumbled a small, "Taking James to Diagon Alley this afternoon," and my Mum's adoring "Okay, dear…" I love my Parents.   
  
  
We ate a nice lunch. Soon after, my Father stood before the fireplace, a pot in his hand; the same pot that I have seen for every day of my life, come that year. He opened it, and I placed my fingers inside, clamping my index finger and thumb around a pinch of powder. I threw it into the fire. "The Leaky Cauldron!"   
  
  
With a whoosh of green, I sped from the fireplace at 'Potter's Paradise' as we called it, and flew over the tops of chimneys and with a lurch of speed, found myself standing in the Fireplace of a smoky, dark pub. The innkeeper, chipper as ever, smiled at me with his toothless grin. I stepped from the fireplace and looked at my surroundings. The Leaky Cauldron… how much havoc we would reek there in the future!   
  
  
My father appeared not much later after myself. Tom grinned at him from behind the bar. "Anything for you, Minister?" he asked. He was always referred to as 'Minister' in public.   
  
  
"No thank you, Tom," Father said, putting his hand over my shoulder. "Just taking James shopping for his school supplies!"   
  
  
"I'll be! Young James is going to Hogwarts already?" Tom stared at me, eyes wide and misty. I nodded in response, my smile tickling my ears.   
  
  
With a wave to the old, smiling Innkeeper, we left the little pub, and ahead of us stood the large brick wall, leading to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Father handed me his wand. "Go ahead," he told me. "Give it a try."   
  
  
My fingers wrapped around the polished handle of the large Birch wand. The feel of it was wonderful; I waved it around a few times, sparks emitting from the tip of it. When Father gave me a 'lets-do-it' look, I walked to the Trash bins, wand out before me.   
  
  
I tapped three bricks upward from the second can, and two bricks over. The archway formed before my eyes, exposing Diagon Alley in all of its glory. How many times had I seen this place? Every time that I saw it, however, I was led to more and more excitement. There were _so many_ things that I hadn't been allowed to discover and decipher, but since I was now older, and getting ready to leave for my First Year at Hogwarts to learn magic, I would be considered an adult in my Parents eyes.   
  
  
Father decided on Robe fitting, first of all. 'Best get the dirty work complete first.' But, of course, we had to extract our money from Gringotts. The Goblins beared down at me like some dirty speck on the floor, their faces contorting into mechanical grins that showed their small, yellow, spiked teeth. They haven't changed much, over the years, have they?   
  
  
Money bags full, Father led me to a nice shop called 'Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions' and stood beside me. A woman that I have seen so many times before smiled at us. "Hogwarts this year?" she asked politely.   
  
  
"Yes," I said, nodding my head.   
  
  
"Which house do you believe that you will be in?" she asked, pulling me away from my father and indicating the stool as a perch.   
  
  
A grin split my face. "Gryffindor. I just know I'll be in Gryffindor."   
  
  
"You do, do you?" She looked at me, her magical measuring tape flitting across my body. "Quite determined to be placed in Gryffindor?"   
  
  
"My Mum and Dad were both in Gryffindor… so why shouldn't I?"   
  
  
The Witch nodded, measuring tape finishing their calculations. Moments later, she placed a stack of parcels into my arms. "Here's your robes, young'n. Enjoy yourself at Hogwarts!" With a jovial wave, she pushed my father and I out of the door, and into the street of Diagon Alley.   
  
  
A trip to _Flourish and Blotts_ left me with the book supplies that I would need for the school year, and a trip to the _Prose Depot_ gave me my provision of Parchment, Quills, and Inks. The Apothecary stocked my Potions set and gave me my cauldron, and a trip to _Quality Quidditch Supplies!_ gave me a taste at the new models of brooms. The fastest, newest broom was the Silver Arrow X-1000. Oh, how I wanted that broomstick.   
  
  
I remember, on my way to Olivanders, the wand maker's, I ran into somebody, which knocked my many parcels from my hands. I grunted and turned around to say my apologies. The person before me was no older than myself; his hair was dark, almost raven-like, and his eyes a piercing gray. "Sorry, I didn't see you!"   
  
  
The boy scowled. "Watch where you are walking," was all he managed, before turning on his heel and walking into the distance. I looked up to my Father; the look on my face must have been puzzled, because he smiled back at me.   
  
  
"Don't worry, Son. He has always been like that, Severus Snape. His mother and father passed away when he was young, and he has been living with his Aunt and Uncle, Capella and Keane Lestrange ever since. He's a feisty one… angry and easily provoked by the optimists around him. Maybe he'll cheer up at Hogwarts - he's attending his First Year this year, as well! Maybe you two could be friends!"   
  
  
Little did he know, at that time, what Snape was really like.   
  
  
We entered Olivanders, the noise shut off from behind us as the door closed. I looked at my Father and then at the large desk before me. A bell rang from somewhere above us, and a white-haired man stepped behind the counter.   
  
  
"Ah… Mr. Potter… I was wondering when I'd be meeting you…" he quasi-whispered, looking down at me and smiling an eerie smile. "It seems it was only yesterday when Minister Duke Potter stepped into my shop… Birch, 13 inches, containing the hair of a Unicorn. You still favour that wand, Minister?" Mr. Olivander asked, looking to my father.   
  
  
Dad nodded. Mr. Olivander stepped back between the rows behind his desk, skimming the shelves and muttering "hmm…" every now and then. I was directed into a seat by my father. "Try this one," Olivander said, handing me a short wand.   
  
  
I waved the wand about, and my father's trousers fell from his waist. Mr. Olivander took the wand from my hand, shoving another one into it. I waved this one, almost laughing at the number of large golden sparks that flew from the end of it and singed my father's leg-hairs. After what seemed thousands of tries, Mr. Olivander handed me a sleek looking wand. "No, no… Try this one…"   
  
  
My fingers curled around the large, glossy handle, fingers tightening its grasp. I gave the wand a wave; numerous crimson and black sparks spouted from the end, circling my very being into a dome-like structure of sparks. Mr. Olivander smiled ever so slightly, staring down at me with intent.   
  
  
"I believe, Mr. Potter, that the wand has made it's match. Very curious… curious, indeed… 10 and a half inches, made of Mahogany, containing a heartstring of the Narm." Mr. Olivander stared at me with those piercingly blue orbs, and I could feel myself shudder. "It is not very often that one has a wand with such a ferocious creature's belonging. I believe, Mr. Potter, that this may be a calling. You are destined for great things… Great things, indeed. You may not know it now… but you will know soon enough…"   
  
  
Father stared at me with an incredulous look on his face. He paid for my wand and we exited the shop. "Congratulations, James," he told me, "but we have one more stop for today…" He directed me to Eeylopes Owl Emporium.   
  
  
I know that my eyes would have been bugging out of my skull. "You may get an owl. Any owl of your choice."   
  
  
Without hesitation, I tore into the Emporium, looking through cages and cages of the dignified creatures, setting upon perches of wood. I stopped before a young Screech owl and smiled. This would be my owl. This would be my best friend when I anticipate a letter from my parents. This Screech owl would be known as Kendra for the years to come.   
  
  
"I want her."   
  
  
"What are you going to name her, James?" Father asked.   
  
  
"Kendra. Kendra, the Screech owl… James's owl." I had said the latter to myself.   
  
  
With my parcels and shopping complete, the two of us, Father and Son, entered the Leaky Cauldron and stepped into the glowing green flames, both shouting "Potter's Paradise!" and whirling from the magical world of Diagon Alley. 


End file.
